Naruto: Pilot of Knightmare Exia
by darkanomoly
Summary: During the final battle Naruto is thrown into far away universe where racism and oppression is rampant in the country known as Japan, or to Britannians, Area 11. Naruto, finding his resolve, sets out to create peace in this world. 6 years later, he sets his plans in motion, but there was a snag, as someone named Zero emerged.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass.**

_Summary: During the final battle Naruto is thrown into far away universe where racism and oppression is rampant in the country known as Japan, or to Britannians, Area 11. Naruto, finding his resolve, sets out to create peace in this world. 6 years later, he sets his plans in motion, but there was a snag, as someone named Zero emerged._

"Speech"

'Thought'

_"Speaker"_

**"Kurama"**

_In this story, Naruto will be 28, so in the final battle, he was 22. Naruto will not have the sharingan, the Rinnegan, nor will he have any other bloodline other than chakra chains. This story will follow canon closely of the Code Geass universe with only a few minor changes. I will admit that I drew inspiration from Jinchuuriki of the Crimson Knightmare, but I will not outright copy him. Also to those Gundam fans, you might recognize the name of the Knightmare._

**Updated: November 5th, 2014. I have hopefully fixed the tense issues.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Shinjuku_**

"Good morning Mr. Naruto," a blonde haired woman in a pants suit greeted a tall blonde man as he walked down the hall of an office building. He was dressed like he owned the place… Hint: he did. He was wearing a gray suit that conformed to his form with a black tie and white button down. "Remember, his highness, Prince Clovis has invited you to his party later this afternoon."

He offered the woman his bright smile and returned the greeting. This man is Naruto Uzumaki-Feldt, 28 year old head of the Hidden Leaf Corporation and ninja from another universe. Naruto landed in this strange land where one third of the world was under the thumb of the Holy Britannian Empire 6 years ago. He was found by a kind-hearted britannian woman who was an oddity for the era because she was not a racist. However these sentiments got her killed by some individuals who did not take kindly to her bringing Naruto around the area. But not before Naruto was able to get all possible knowledge he needed about this world.

'Marie', Naruto thought. She was a gorgeous middle-aged woman with white hair that reached her mid back. And was possibly the kindest person Naruto ever had the fortune to know. However that was short-lived and Naruto had to get out of the area. Ever since then, Naruto had forged documents that he was half Britannian and half Japanese and created a history that said he received a lot of money from a relative. But what he really did was go to a casino, clean house, and started rewriting Make-Out Paradise so he could make some money. He used Marie's last name Feldt as part of his cover as half Britannian.

Using this money he founded the Hidden Leaf Corporation and he was an immediate success by investing and buying latest medical technology. Within 5 years of the founding, Naruto has compiled a multi-cultural team of the top doctors and scientists in the world and the best facilities money could buy.

'It is amazing how easy it was to get to where I am,' Naruto thought with a devious smile. 'But that's just the perks of being a ninja of my skill.' However his smile soon vanishes with a frown. 'Soon, the world will change Pervy Sage. No matter the world, I will bring peace.' He stared out the large building window from his office with his hands in his pockets. That is when he noticed the helicopter flying around the highway, and transport truck speeding down said highway. 'So they moved forward with Naoto's plan?'

A small fox kit appears out of nowhere and rests on the blond man's shoulder. '**It appears so kid,**' a dark voice resounds through his head.

**Naruto: Pilot of Knightmare Exia**

"Your time is up sir," said a man behind a very nervous chess player. "You will only have twenty seconds per move." The balding man began to sweat so badly, it looked he might pass out from exhaustion.

An elegantly dressed man that is sitting on the other side of the chess board smirked with a hint of superiority. This man was a nobleman of Britannia. All nobles from birth are told they are superior to everyone save the royal family. And like every nobleman, this one was no different. "That is fine by me," he said with an aloofness that is present in any noble that feels they are at the cusp of victory.

The nervous man is now feeling faint, that is until the doors behind open up and reveals two young boys, probably only two years away from graduating high school. In fact they were both in high school uniforms, with the exception of the shorter with purple hair, he has added a motorcycle helmet and gloves to his uniform. "Ah, thank goodness," the balding man sighed out with relief. "You made it boys, how is school going?"

If it were possible, the noble couldn't have looked smugger. "Schoolboys? This is your replacement?"

The first schoolboy, a lanky young man who had midnight black hair and amethyst eyes, walked forward with a smirk on his face. "Well look at this, a nobleman," he says, like the man's status before him was nothing more than after mention.

If the nobleman was offended by the young man's statement, he didn't show it. He simply satisfied himself by tapping an eloquent gold pen on the table. "I envy you kids today; you have so much time on your hands," he replies, tilting his head and lazily looked at the young man in front of him. "Time for regrets… What is your name?"

"Lelouch… Lamperouge," the now named Lelouch looked at the nobleman with a bored expression.

The other schoolboy walked up from behind him and took a look at the chess board. "Whoa," he exclaims, "now wait a minute. You can't win this one, it's impossible, right?"

"Rivalz," Lelouch began, "when do you think we would need to leave, in order to make our next class?" Lelouch was no longer looking the noble with his bored expression. Right now he is looking at the chess board with a calculative gaze, specifically the placement of the pieces and planning his moves in advance, as well as running scenarios of his opponent's moves.

"Huh. Well, twenty minutes if we bust our hump." Rivalz looked unsure of the situation, despite seeing his friend do some amazing things on a chessboard.

"Then let's make sure that you drive safely on the way back." Rivalz let out an exclamation of confusion (i.e. Huh?) at the suggestion. The noble tapped his pen on the table two more times. "I'll need only nine minutes," Lelouch said as he takes his seat at the table. He turned his head to the previous player, "Oh, and by the way, about yesterday?"

"Understood, sir," the man replied, "we can discuss it later."

Tired of being ignored, the noble interjected, "Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move!"

Lelouch picked up the king piece so as to resume the game. "Enough time." The expression on Lelouch's face showed serious calculation and confidence in his move.

"Hmmm?" The noble had a look of confusion. The king in chess was the key to any game, moving the king first is considered idiocy due to the object of the game. But his confusion turned in to laughter. "You start with the king?"

"Hmph." Lelouch offered a smirk before he set the black piece down for his first move.

**Less than 9 minutes later**

"I love playing against the nobility!" Rivalz's voice resounded through the hall of the building as he and Lelouch exit. Back in the room where the slaughter by chess occurred, the noble looked dumbfound at the chess board, showing that the young man had beat him soundly. "They always pay up because they have too much pride. By the way, 8 minutes and 32 seconds, a new record!"

"He also didn't have much time to move either," the victor explained. "And as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. They're just over privileged parasites, that's all." Lelouch had a look about him like he had done this before. In fact, he had.

Rivalz jumped forward and turned around to face his best friend while walking backwards with his hands behind his head. "Then maybe you should challenge some of the Elevens, they are nothing like us Britannians."

Eleven. Lelouch mentally scowled at that name. When Lelouch had arrived in Japan with his sister, this country was proud. It had rich history. It had… Now, in 2017, seven years after the invasion of the Holy Britannian Empire, all that Japan was, replaced by a number. Area Eleven, and it's home population, stripped of the right to call themselves Japanese are now less than human in the eyes of the Empire.

"Just what do the Elevens hope to accomplish?" a voice interrupted Lelouch's train of thought, as both he and Rivalz looked to the big screen on the building in front of them that showed the most recent of attacks by Eleven terrorists.

The screen moved from the scene of a smoking building to a picture of the Britannian flag. _"We apologize for the delay. Now, his royal highness, Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will address the nation."_

The image moved from the flag to a live feed of said prince. He was dressed in a flamboyant purple suit with gold trimming along the center and the color with an ornate design. On his shoulders are a white cape capped with gold. He has blonde hair that reaches his neck and a face set in stone.

_"To all my loyal subjects,"_ his pompous voice resounded through the speakers, causing the narrowing of Lelouch's eyes, _"including the many cooperative Elevens who serves the Empire of Britannia!"_

In the truck that is being pursued by the police, a red haired female slams her hand against the dash of the truck. "We are not Elevens, we are Japanese!"

Back with the prince he clutched his chest with a gloved left hand. "Do you not see my pain?! My heart was ripped from my chest, only to torn apart!" His face now showing some emotion, like he was on the verge breaking down. "The remnants are filled with rage and sadness," Clovis continues.

'You have always been one for dramatics Clovis,' Lelouch thought to himself, back to the day when he resided in the Aries Villa in Pendragon with his sister and mother.

_"However, as ruler of Area Eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to the wellbeing of one and all!" _By this point Lelouch was getting bored and furious at the same time, his fists clenched so hard, he could feel his nails digging into the palm of his hand. _"Now everyone, I would like you all to join me in observance of the eight who died in the name of justice, in the line of duty."_

After he had regained his composure, Lelouch paid for the parking spot he and his friend had occupied. "Hey, Lelouch, aren't you going to join in?" Rivalz asked as he lazily leaned back on his motorcycle.

"Ha, only if you would join me," a calculated response on Lelouch's part. He knew Rivalz.

"Nah, I find it too embarrassing."

"I guess you're right," Lelouch smiles. Rivalz would not bow his head just because everyone was doing it. "Besides," he continues, "their dead. Spilling tears over it won't bring them back to life.

**Naruto: Pilot of Knightmare Exia**

The red light of a camera that indicated it is recording dim as the camera pulled itself away. Prince Clovis la Britannia made his way down three carpeted stairs with people congratulating him on his performance. Two men in black suits came to him and remove the cape from his shoulders.

Prince Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the Imperial family and Viceroy of Area Eleven, smiled as he received praise from his party guests. "Being Viceroy is the marquee actor of all Area Eleven," Clovis responds to his praise. "I need to be able to change costumes and speak at a moment's notice."

"My, you are so confident," one lady admirer cooed to her lovely prince.

"It's all in the performance I'm afraid. I must be charismatic for the populace."

"Nonsense, you have more confidence than anyone here," a voice emerged from the crowd, one that Clovis easily recognized. Naruto U. Feldt walks forward in a black suit and tie and a smile on his face. His hair framing his face and the whisker marks on his cheeks all there. "Sorry I am so late, I got lost on the road of life." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he let out a chuckle, looking a little sheepish.

Clovis let a smile adorn his face as he walked forward and did something he never does with anyone; he extended his hand out first. To those who do not know of a noble system, this was a sign that showed that he considered the person in front of him an equal. To do so for a person who was a commoner, and only half Britannian at that, is baffling for a man of Clovis' station. So you can understand why it got insanely quiet in the hall.

"Ah, Dr. Naruto," Clovis exclaimed with a laugh as said person clasped the Prince's outstretched hand. "I will never get used to your excuses." He turns to the crowd with a sweeping hand so as to address the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great honor that I am announcing that our glorious Emperor is awarding the title of Baron to someone is worth every bit of such a high title. Dr. Naruto U. Feldt, for his contributions to the medical and science fields and for amassing one of the largest companies in the world in just under six years. Graduating from Oxford while raising such a company as the Hidden Leaf Corporation, not only takes remarkable skill, but patience that I have never seen before in my life. The guest of honor everyone!"

The response was a little mixed due to this being the first time in a long time that anyone who is not of nobility to be awarded a title. Especially someone who was only half Britannian and therefore only worth half a commoner. However there were those among the crowd who would not scorn the third prince and gave a gentle clap in response. There were others who began making their way to the 28 year old businessman and doctor to congratulate the new Baron in person. The man just smiled and took it all in.

'Damn him,' Naruto thought bitterly, but keeping his smile. He was not really fond of being put on the spot like this. 'I know he is my friend and all, but this is ridiculous. I mean, if he had told me this is what the party was about I would not come at all.' "Well, it really is an honor to be here and acknowledged by his majesty. Thank you all for coming to congradulate me." That's when Naruto cracked open one of his sapphire blue eyes and saw General Bartley whisper in his princely friend's ear and immediate panic sets in. Finding this suspicious Naruto excused himself and checked to see that no one is around him.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** smoke erupted next to him as two perfect copies of the blonde man appeared. One used an invisibility jutsu to go see what is going on with Clovis, while the other goes back to rejoin the party. The original however, decided he wished to not be a part of the party and snuck out the back.

Heading over to his car, he opened up the trunk and bit his thumb. He took out the false bottom of the trunk and wiped his blood over a seal. With a poof of smoke, his ANBU gear and sword, along with a scroll that held his best work yet. Replacing the false bottom and closing the trunk, Naruto disappeared with a yellow flash and he appeared back in his office. He had let everyone in the building go for the day, so he needn't worry over being disturbed.

Taking off his suit and donning his ANBU gear and mask, he placed the first Hokage's necklace on and disappeared with another yellow flash.

**Naruto: Pilot of Knightmare Exia**

This past hour will be ingrained in Lelouch's memory for the rest of his life. First he was unknowingly kidnapped by the drivers of that truck that had nearly ran over him and Rivalz. Then he came to the realization that the drivers of the truck are terrorists when he sees that girl in the red hair enter an old Glasgow and headed out to shoot down the pursuing military. Then the truck suddenly stopped in what he assumed was another crash. Suzaku Kururugi, his old friend, appeared in a Britannian soldier uniform. And then, that capsule that is in the truck, opened up, revealing a green haired girl in a prisoner's uniform, not poison gas like Suzaku had mentioned.

Now he is standing here, looking at more Britannian soldiers and a man who is obviously a commander of sorts. Suzaku was shot and now this commander could not look more smug. Lelouch is burning with rage now. If he ever needed to reaffirm his hatred for his home country, it would be now. That is when the truck exploded, as if to commemorate his devotion to destroying Britannia.

What he did not see was the yellow flash that appeared and disappeared with the bleeding Eleven from the truck. Using the cover of the explosion to escape from the soldiers, Lelouch begins carrying the green haired girl. Tripping up, he dropped the girl unceremoniously and leaned against the wall.

"What the hell are you?!" he exclaimed, knowing he would not get an answer from the bound girl. "This is all your fault isn't it?" He brought a hand up to his face and shielded his eyes, not daring to look at the pathetic girl at his feet. But he could not resist and noticed the lack of feeling in the girl's eyes. And it infuriated him. "And now Britannia has killed Suzaku…" He trailed off.

Forgetting what had happened he picked up the girl again and started running towards the end of the tunnel. When he reached the top of the stair case he fell to his knees with the girl only to see that the Royal Guard soldiers were there.

"Are you sure the tunnel ends here?" he hears the commander bark.

"Yes sir. The map of the district shows that the exit to the tunnels are in this storage shed," was the response from an unnamed soldier.

A little girl began to cry, only to be silenced by sound of gunfire. If the situation was bad, his phone ringing made it worse by alerting his presence to the soldiers. Next thing he knows is he being dragged up and pinned against the wall.

"What a way for a terrorist to meet his end?" the commander smirked. Lelouch's jaw clenched seeing that smirk. It was maddening. "Against the wall with nowhere to run." There it was again, that smirk. "Kill him."

It was then that the girl, who had been held by two soldiers burst from their grip, the cover from her mouth fell. "He mustn't die!" she yells out and shielded Lelouch from the bullet that implanted itself in her head.

Lelouch didn't even hear what the commander was saying. 'First Suzaku,' he thought as he kneeled, reaching to the girl's hand, 'and now this girl.' His hand was shaking now, he felt as though he might collapse now. 'Who will be next after me, Nunnally?'

If he wasn't freaked out before, he was now that the girl's hand had grabbed his wrist. 'Do you want to live?' a voice resounded through his head, a voice that had belonged to that girl that just died.

'What?' Lelouch responds, feeling himself be strung up by an unknown force. He could only see the girl that had just died in front of him.

'You seem to have a reason for living. I propose a contract.' The image of two worlds only miles apart came into view with a bright light crowning from behind them. 'In exchange for this power I offer, you must make my one true wish come true. This power is unlike any you ever encountered. You will live a lonely life of solitude as the power of the kings will separate you from humans.' The face of the girl started appearing before him. 'So, do we have a deal?'

Lelouch, still frantic by what he had witnessed, threw away logic and gave a gut response. 'I ACCEPT YOUR CONTRACT!'

* * *

**A/N: I just started re watching** **and I remember it just being awesome, among one of my more favorite animes.**

**Read and Review, it just good manners. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass.**

_Summary: During the final battle Naruto is thrown into far away universe where racism and oppression is rampant in the country known as Japan, or to Britannians, Area 11. Naruto, finding his resolve, sets out to create peace in this world. 6 years later, he sets his plans in motion, but there was a snag, as someone named Zero emerged._

"Speech"

'Thought'

_"Speaker"_

**"Kurama"**

_In this story, Naruto will be 28, so in the final battle, he was 22. Naruto will not have the sharingan, the Rinnegan, nor will he have any other bloodline other than chakra chains. This story will follow canon closely of the Code Geass universe with only a few minor changes. I will admit that I drew inspiration from Jinchuuriki of the Crimson Knightmare, but I will not outright copy him. Also to those Gundam fans, you might recognize the name of the Knightmare._

_'You seem to have a reason for living. I am asking if you would like enter a contract with me. In exchange for the power change, you must grant my one wish. Should you accept the power of the Kings, you will be forever alone, but you will live.'_

_Lelouch, still frantic by what he had witnessed, threw away logic and gave a gut response. 'I ACCEPT YOUR CONTRACT!'_

**Updated: November 5th, 2014. I have hopefully fixed the tense issues. Past tense and present tense is, admittedly, my Achilles heel.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Shinjuku pt. 2 Enter the Shining Knightmare_**

Lelouch's mind is boggled. What was it that he just witnessed? He shakily, and slowly, stood up from his kneeling position. The images of what he witnessed still going through his head; lights flashed through his head, and the image of two planets so close to touching. Two words resounded in his mind.

ABSOLUTE.

OBEDIENCE.

"Hey," he began, bringing his hand to cover his left eye, "what do you think a Britannian who hates his country should do with his life?" Lelouch seemed to have gained a bit of confidence now. He did not know why, but he felt that if...

The commander just smirked and raised his gun at Lelouch. "Are you some kind of radical?" he replied, completely unaware of the exchange that took place in the subconscious of the Britannian student. However, there is something wrong. The boy showed no sign of fear and one of the things he thrived on, was the fear of his victims. It is what drove him as a soldier, seeing the unbridled fear in a persons face. The teenagers and children had the best.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch said. "Why don't you pull the trigger? Or have you realized that only those who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." He removed his hand to show that his left eye was shining, so much so that the soldiers could not help but look at it. They found themselves paralyzed, their bodies not responding to their mind's commands. A bird appeared to take flight out of his eye and straight at them. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, order all of you," he paused and made a sweeping motion with his hand, "to die."

On the roof, a masked figure watched the sickening scene through a hole. He saw all the men begin to hysterically laugh. He would have assumed that it was due to the absurdity of the order, if the soldiers had not taken their guns and put a bullet through their necks. 'Was that genjutsu?' the masked figure thought. 'I should have felt it being cast, and that boy, a prince no less, did not use any hand signs. So what did he do? He said his name is Lelouch vi Britannia, is this Clovis' supposedly dead brother?' However, before he could jump down to question the boy, a Sutherland Knightmare Frame rode in.

_"What happened here, boy?" _a woman's voice came through on the speakers. The masked figure, who if you have not figured out is Naruto then that is sad, discerned her voice as someone of maturity, possibly between 27 and 30 years old. _"And why is a Britannian student here in a place like this?" _There is a pause before she continued, _"Are you deaf?!"_

**'Oh, she sure has a temper,' **Kurama spoke in Naruto's head. He decided to ignore the comment to continue watching the situation.

_"Answer me or I will-"_

"You will what?" Lelouch replied, only to be answered with large bullets spraying the wall behind him. "I order you to come out, at once!" The light shined again, only this time Naruto saw what happens to the boy's eye. This time, Naruto definitely felt something being cast.

'It feels like a genjutsu, but it is like no genjutsu I have ever felt.' Naruto thought on what he just saw. 'But it obviously had no effect. Do the Knightmares shield it from the genjutsu? No that cannot be it, I tested that. This genjutsu must be from a doujutsu, therefor requires eye contact.'

"My name is Alan Spacer." Naruto continued to watch the events unfold, silently creating shadow clones to start rescuing the civilians in the area. "I am the son of a Duke. I have my ID in my breast pocket, once you have confirmed my identity, I will ask for you to escort me."

'That is some lying right there,' Naruto thought. 'I don't remember ever having lied as well as he did.'

**'Nor as quickly.'**

'That's right,' Naruto agreed with a shake of his head, until he realized what was just said. 'Shut up you furball!' Kurama's only answer is a chuckle.

The hatch of the Sutherland opened to reveal a gorgeous dark skinned, silver-haired female in an outfit that left NOTHING to the imagination. In fact, if Naruto had not seen something just like that, he would be dying of blood loss via his nose. That is when he recognized the women.

'That's Villetta Nu! She is part of the Purists. Man, Clovis is really pulling out the stops for whatever is going on here.'

**'That reminds me,'** Kurama begins, **'why are you friends with that racist peacock?'** It truly is a wonder. Despite Naruto's status as only half-britannian, he and Prince Clovis were good friends. Was it because his medical supplies have saved more people than he can count. **'Which is not a lot.'** Or is it because, well it's Naruto.

'I don't know, really. I always hated his views towards anyone who is not Britannian. I guess it's because once you get passed the racism, he is actually a nice guy, and arrogant guy, but a nice guy nonetheless.'

"Keep your hands up!" Villetta's voice broke Naruto's train of thought on the flamboyant prince.

"Now then," Lelouch said, gaining an evil smirk, "hand over your Knightmare."

'There it is again!' Naruto definitely saw the genjutsu take its hold on Villetta.

Villetta took her gun by the muzzle and handed it over to the prince vi Britannia. "Understood," she said as though she was in a daze. She twirls the key to her Knightmare and tells him the access code. Lelouch passed by her and entered the Knightmare. After pressing the required code, it whirled to life and took off.

Naruto, having received the memory feedback of his shadow clones learned that all the civilians were safe and away from harm, decided to get a closer look at the scene. He jumped down in front of the Purist female and noticed her eyes have a ring of red around them. He takes this as a tell of what happens when people become under the influence of the genjutsu. He placed his hand on Villetta's shoulder and gave her a shake, to see if outside influence will break the jutsu. Whether is worked or not, he can't tell, as she started to come to.

"Wha-" she began, blinking her eyes blearily, as she took in what was in front of her. What she saw frightened her, as a ferocious fox bore it's fangs with red slitted eyes (contacts). She immediately backpedaled and began to fall, only to be caught by a gloved hand.

"Whoa there Ms. Villetta," a voice emanated from the fox. She took a second look and realized it was a man in a mask that is painted to look like a fox.

"Wh- who are you?" She attempted to reach for her gun, only to grab nothing but air. Going for option two, she brought her knee up in between his legs.

Now, you would have thought that Naruto being one of the best ninja to ever come out of the Hidden Leaf Village, that he could stop the onslaught to his crowned jewels. And you would be right, he could, only he knew Villetta. But, he never knew her when she was in military mode. So the knee was unexpected.

"HMPH!" Naruto let out a loud grunt, followed by, "FUCK! What the hell is wrong with you woman?!" Covering his manhood from any further onslaught, he backed away. "What kind of manners does a noblewoman have where that is her first reaction?!"

"Well maybe you should not have gotten so close then!" she retorted to his offensive question. "Now, who are you?!"

Naruto regaining his composure, he picked himself up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his nether region. "Now isn't that paradox. Who indeed. What I am is a man in a mask."

"What paradox? And I can see you are wearing a mask! I want to know who you are! I won't ask again!"

"I mean the paradox of asking a masked man who he is!" Naruto swung his arms out and chuckled to himself. "The very reason for one to wear a mask is to hide ones identity because he, or she, doesn't wish for his, or her, identity to be revealed."

Now Villetta is thoroughly confused and she did not have time to have this crazy conversation with a masked man.

"But if you wish for a name to apply to this mask you may call me… Kurama," Naruto decided to ignore the dark chuckle emanating from his mind.

"Kurama," Villetta let the name roll off of her tongue with slight distaste. 'A Japanese name, he is probably a terrorist.' "What are your intentions then, Kurama?" Identifying intentions when dealing with an unknown entity, a priority for a soldier like herself.

"My intentions?" Naruto brought a hand and cupped the chin of his mask, letting it show that he was thinking on his words. "It is to protect. For too long have I seen people not be able to protect themselves and by extension, their families. Like what you and your Purist friends were doing out here, I will protect the innocent from these atrocities. I am no vigilante, but a defender."

"So," Villetta began with narrowed eyes, "will you kill me for these so-called 'atrocities'?"

A dark chuckle emanated from the masked man, until it became full blown laughter. So much so that the Purist began to think there is a reason he wears a mask. Anyone who laughed like this cannot be sane. "I will not kill you," he said calming down a little. "You are unarmed and at my mercy." He pointed to her chest and the telltale sign of a sniper is taking aim at her chest. However, unknown to her, it is a shadow clone that is shining a laser pointer. "As of now you have no more power than the Japanese you have killed this day. I'm in power here. But I did say I will not kill you, so..." He raises his hand as a signal and the red dot that was on Villetta goes away. "Let me show you something." Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and she suddenly found herself on top of the roof.

"How did you do that?" Villetta said as she stumbled back a bit. 'How are we up here?'

"I am simply just one hell of ninja," he replies, letting it slip of just what kind of person she was dealing with. "You are going to have a front row seat of my capabilities and just how dangerous I am." She looked at the man with a confused expression. Does he have a Knightmare? "I want you to witness this first hand. You will be my messenger, because you, my dear Villetta, will tell the tale of Kurama's rise."

**'You are so full of yourself.'**

'Be happy I'm using your name to instill fear into the military and politicians of Britannia.' Kurama just let out a grunt. After that Naruto disappeared again.

**Naruto: Pilot of Knightmare Exia**

"So are we having a bad day~?" a voice resounde through the room, jolting Suzaku Kururugi into the land of the living. "It looks like you missed your chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi," the voice echoed in his head again as he painfully sat up.

"Where?" is the only word he was able to muster due to the pain. Everything around him began to take form as he realized that he was on a bed and in a medical truck. The smell of cleaning alcohol perforated his senses. Looking down he realized that he is bandaged up around his chest and side, where most of the pain emanated from.

"You are still in the Shinjuku ghetto, I'm afraid," the same voice from earlier answered his question. Suzaku looked up to see the voice belonged to a pale, blue eyed man in a lab coat and glasses.

"With Prince Clovis nearby," a purple haired lady standing behind the man announced her presence, "this is probably safest place." She brought forth a broken pocket watch, one that Suzaku immediately recognized. "This is what saved you."

"You're lucky you had it under your protective suit, because it deflected the bullet."

The lady's face went from a happy expression to a frown. "Was… it a keepsake?"

Suzaku had a sad face on his look, but it is not for the loss of the pocket watch. 'Why? I don't deserve to live for what I did to get that watch, especially this being the reason for me living.' "Yes, very."

"You Elevens believe that gods live in everything, even objects," the scientist stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "I guess this one rings true."

"Is Lelou-" Suzaku began, remembering he was not alone when he was shot. He stopped short of saying his name, thinking that he will pursue a search later. 'If he is not here with me, that means he either is dead, or he got away.' "What's the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported." The scientist had a really creepy grin on his face, it is really starting to bother the soldier. "Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have piloting a Knightmare frame?"

A look of confusion forms on the Honorary Britannian's face. 'A Knightmare?' No Honorary Britannian has ever become a knight. He would be the first. "But, no Eleven has ever become a knight." He has no idea what is going on, but he felt that his life will forever be altered. He was right when the scientist's grin got very wide as he held up a Knightmare key.

**Naruto: Pilot of Knightmare Exia**

Back in the one armed Glasgow, the red haired pilot fired off a slash harken and destroyed a tank that was attempting to shoot at some civilians running away. The bullets never reached them as a masked man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the civilians.

The girl in the Knightmare has tears in her eyes and her face is set in an expression of unbridled rage. "You damn Britannians!" she cried out. There is a fire in her eyes the likes of which no one has ever seen.

_"Kallen!" _a man's voice came from the radio the now identified Kallen had taped to the console. _"Can the Glasgow still move?!"_

"Don't worry Ohgi!" Kallen responded. "I will be alright, you worry about getting the people to safety!" Getting innocents out of the line of fire is the first priority.

_"Don't worry about the civilians,"_ a calm, adult voice came through on the radio. _"I have personally seen to their safety. You people need to focus on staying alive."_

"What?" Ohgi/Kallen voiced their disbelief. "How did you get this frequency?" said Kallen. All that she got in response is a chuckle. "What is so funny?"

_"It's because you are not in a position to be questioning how I tapped into your frequency," _the voice calmly replied. Both Kallen and Ohgi are unable to discern just who this person was. There is no identifiable accent, so they cannot tell if the person is Britannian or Japanese. _"You may call me Kurama. Just know that I am on your side and today, history will be made."_

"Wait!" Kallen replies, but she had no time to further her speech as the two Sutherlands that were pursuing her before appear. "Shit!" She punched the Glasgow into high gear and takes off around the corner. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' She was getting desperate, she needed a way out. The energy meter began to go off, signifying that she is running low. "Just thirty minutes left?!" she had been operating this machine for a while now.

_"The west entrance,"_ another voice, this one definitely younger, came through on the radio.

"HOW IS EVERYONE GETTING THIS RADIO FREQUENCY?!" she exclaimed. It is beginning to get really annoying. "DO THE BRITANNIAN'S HAVE OUR RADIO?"

_"Use the tracks to get to the west entrance,"_ the voice came through again. _"If you want to win, you will have to trust me."_

'To win', a phrase that she was unfamiliar with. Against the Britannians, defeat was all the Japanese has ever felt. Victory, was a concept the Japanese did not know. She decided to take a leap of faith.

With a jump, she got the her Glasgow onto the train tracks. After she takes off, she is immediately pursued by the two Sutherlands.

_"Now, why do you run?"_ the first Sutherland's pilot spoke over the speaker. _"There is no thrill in the hunt when you don't fight back."_ Kallen wanted nothing more than to kick the man in the face.

_"Because you trusted me, you get to win." _There is a pause in speech. _"Jump onto the train."_

Kallen responded by complying with the 2nd radio voice. Jumping onto the train, she got to the first car and jumps to the next. The Sutherland behind her grabbed the train and it screeched to a halt. The second Sutherland jumped to pursue the Glasgow, but it was halted by a slash harken and a barrage of bullets that came from a Sutherland in the building to the left. Next thing that happened was it began to fire upon the first Sutherland, causing the blue haired pilot on the inside to eject.

"You saved me," said Kallen. "How did you get a hold of a Sutherland? Huh?" She noticed that her savior had disappeared.

"Kallen!" she looked over and sees Ohgi come running up with his group in tow.

**Naruto: Pilot of Knightmare Exia**

"ALLLLLLLLLLRIGHT!" Naruto yelled as he stretched out and popped his back. Pulling out 6 tri-pronged kunai, he gave them a toss to the middle of the battlefield. Going through several hand signs, 6 became 100. As the kunai littered the battlefield, Naruto pulled out a scroll and unfurled it on the ground. Placing his hand on the symbol on the scroll there is a giant poof of smoke. "Ahh… My baby!"

The smoke cleared away to reveal a Knightmare frame the likes of which has never been seen before. Standing at 4.5 meters tall, this Knightmare was all white with a blue chest and shoulders. On the back, there were four protrusion, two from the shoulder, and two from the hip. There was a fifth protrusion that was more rounded off. It looked like it is some kind of engine. On the two arms of Knightmare were two blades respectively that folded along the arm. The slash harkens sat on the wrist of the frame. On the right arm sat a large shield. And of course the land spinners attached to the legs.

All in all, the Knightmare was insanely impressive. "My Knightmare is the best!" It was Naruto's greatest achievement to date. He designed and built it all by himself; so he is immensely proud of it. After admiring his masterpiece, he jumped into the open cockpit. The leather seats conforming to his back as he sat down. The Knightmare came to life with the push of a button. The lights and the screen that gives him 270 degrees of vision blinks alive. Naruto began to grin behind his mask. This was exciting.

Placing the radio he swiped from one of the terrorists, he turned up the volume and placed on the dash. _"-through the wall,"_ Naruto recognized the voice as the prince with the doujutsu.

_"Everyone, check your weapons!" _was the reply from what Naruto recognized as Ohgi. The man had taken over Naoto's resistance fighters. He also recognized Naoto's little sister earlier. It has been a few years since he had seen little Kallen.

"Alright," Naruto begins, getting exclamations of confusion on the radio. "K-1, this is Kurama, or you can call me a Gold General." The Gold General, one of the pieces in the game Shogi, the Japanese version of Chess. A fitting designation for someone like him. "K-1, I will enter the battle when I see the opportunity to make my debut. My custom Knightmare's engine will disrupt all communications."

_"What kind of engine does that?" _came the reply of the prince.

"One of my own design," is the only reply the prince will get.

_"Fine, Kurama, if your engine does do that then it would be best if you entered only when you need to." _He was sure that Lelouch did not like this, but at least he had warning. The stories he had heard from Clovis about Lelouch spoke volumes of how much of a control freak he was.

Naruto sat back and waited for the opportunity to take the field presented itself. After several minutes, he had to hand it to Lelouch, he was a brilliant strategist. He was actually making this resistance group look like a disciplined army worthy of posing a threat to Britannia.

_"Q-1, do you have a map of the area?"_ the prince voiced over the radio.

Naruto saw the map he had and noticed the move that Clovis is making. Quickly picking up the radio he had, Naruto pressed the button. "Don't bother," he started. "Clovis just ordered a break in formation. I am bored here so I'm jumping in. Everyone pull back, I don't want you getting in the crossfire. Remember, all communications will be out. Go through the tunnels, there is a storage area at the end of it." Turning off the radio, Naruto started his GN drive. "OAAAAAAKAAAAAAAY!" He thrust his controls forward as Exia surged into the battlefield and he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Reappearing in the middle of four Sutherlands, Naruto released Exia's right blade and twirled around, bisecting the Knightmares like they were butter. Glancing over he saw another Knightmare take aim at him. Flashing away once more, he got behind the frame that fired at him. With an uppercut, he cuts off the arm holding gun. After this, all five Knightmares eject.

Flashing away again, Naruto releases the second arm blade and starts cutting Sutherlands like there was no tormorrow. Using his slash harkens to propel himself into the air, Naruto retracts them and engages his flight mode. He surged toward the next three Knightmares in his sight with a spin and took them out.

Back at Clovis' transport, he began to sweat. They tried contacting the other Knights with no success. It is like all the radios were shut off. Only the IFF signals were received. So when 5 Knightmares show ejection, panic set in. Then it was 6, then 7, 8, 9. 11. 15. 18! 18 Knightmares are forced to eject. What was going on! "Bartley!" he snapped, grabbing the attention of the overweight General. "Send someone to tell that maniac Lloyd to send his toy out!"

* * *

**A/N: I was so excited about this chapter that I had to write and get it out. A few things first. Firstly, I will announce the intended pairing on the next chapter. Secondly, no harem. I despise harems except on actual anime or manga where a harem is a part of the original story. And thirdly, I believe Lloyd Asplund is the best comic relief ever. By the way, first person who identifies the reference gets a shout out!**

**Read and Review, it's just good manners.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass.**

_Summary: During the final battle Naruto is thrown into far away universe where racism and oppression is rampant in the country known as Japan, or to Britannians, Area 11. Naruto, finding his resolve, sets out to create peace in this world. 6 years later, he sets his plans in motion, but there was a snag, as someone named Zero emerged._

**Silvdra-zero: Congrats! You were the first get the reference last chapter. V for Vendetta was the reference in the 'Paradox of asking a masked man who he is'. I agree that that movie was very gloomy, but I thought it the perfect reference for the Code Geass anime.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

_"Speaker"_

**"Kurama"**

_Flashing away again, Naruto releases the second arm blade and starts cutting Sutherlands like there was no tomorrow. Using his slash harkens to propel himself into the air, Naruto retracts them and engages his flight mode. He surged toward the next three Knightmares in his sight with a spin and took them out._

_Back at Clovis' transport, he began to sweat. They tried contacting the other Knights with no success. It is like all the radios were shut off. Only the IFF signals were received. So when 5 Knightmares show ejection, panic set in. Then it was 6, then 7, 8, 9. 11. 15. 18! 18 Knightmares are forced to eject. What was going on! "Bartley!" he snapped, grabbing the attention of the overweight General. "Send someone to tell that maniac Lloyd to send his toy out!"_

**Update: November 8, 2014. Some of you said that the fight was lacking a bit, so I added a little more. Truth is, I have very little imagination when it comes to fighting, so I sincerely hope you like it better.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Shinjuku pt. 3 Exia vs Lancelot and a Prince's Lament_**

"Why must that pompous prince call my project a 'toy'?" Lloyd Asplund lamented to his assistant Cecile Croomy. The Earl and scientist strode over to his new pilot, or as he referred to him as a devicer, for his Knightmare Frame. Born as a Sociopath with an abandoned heat, Lloyd pursued the field of science and immersed himself in its wilds. When he looked at the man who will pilot his Lancelot, he only sees a mechanical component to the machine. He is a genius on all accounts, and he will never believe anyone else is smarter than him, although he will begrudgingly admit that his fellow graduate at the Imperial Colchester Institute, Rakshata Chawla, might be as smart as him. As smart, not smarter, AS smart, as in his only equal.

"Lloyd," Cecile said in her sweet tone that scared the pants off the scientist, "you mustn't refer to Prince Clovis in such a way." Chastising the heartless man is one of her favorite past times, as well as cooking. But, someone has to act as the man's conscience. Turning over to the new Knightmare pilot, she saw Suzaku Kururugi zipping up the suit that was designed for this particular Knightmare. "Have you read the manual?"

Suzaku climbed out of the medical truck and started to walk over to the two scientists. "I gave it a once over," he replies. He knew because he is a soldier that he should be keeping his nerves together, that he should not be feeling nervous. But he could not help it. He felt like he needed to throw up. But his wound did not allow him to. If he were to upchuck his lunch, blood would come with it and he might pass out from the pain.

_"Z-01 Lancelot now activating," _Cecile's voice resounded over the speakers as she began typing away on her computer with Lloyd looking over her shoulder. _"Releasing hatch, Z-01 Lancelot standby for activation. Power Extension initiated."_

"Well if you're ready Suzaku, shall we proceed with the initial startup?" Lloyd has backed away from Cecile and had his hands in his coat pockets.

"Initial startup, now proceeding from phase 20." Cecile is now standing to get a better view of Suzaku using the cable elevator to get in Lancelot. "Suzaku!" Said Private turned his attention to the assistant before he took his seat. "The radio is still down, so once you are in there, there will be zero communications. The terrorists may have acquired a jammer, so if you find something that looks out of place, destroy it. It may help out the soldiers in the area."

"Got it!" Suzaku gave a wave of acknowledgement and climbed into the seventh generation Knightmare frame.

_"Z-01 Lancelot will take off in t-minus thirty."_

Once inside the Knightmare, Suzaku took the key and put it in the ignition. Punching in the access code he was provided, he took the controls and placed the Lancelot in a 3-point stands with the land spinners down. Within a split second, the Knightmare frame took off at full speed. Suzaku was gripping the controls tightly, his mouth slightly open in awe of how fast this Knightmare is moving.

Behind him, Lloyd and Cecile had fallen over from the wind blast coming from Lancelot. While Cecile was on the ground face down covering her face, Lloyd was sitting up, laughing his ass off. "Full throttle, right out of the gate! He is definitely the perfect devicer!"

**Naruto: Pilot of Knightmare Exia**

Suzaku was moving through the ruins of the Shinjuku ghetto, seeing all of the dead bodies of the Japanese and the relic buildings now used for squatters. It infuriated him sometimes, but he always focused back on his task; building a better Britannia from the inside. "And with this," he said squeezing the controls, "I can definitely bring change!"

Looking at his screen he saw four Sutherlands that did not appear on his IFF screen. Deducing they were terrorists, he darted forward and systematically dispatched the Knightmare frames. With the enemy Sutherlands ejected, Suzaku surged forward to confront more terrorists.

He cut across a corner to two more Sutherlands that greeted him with a barrage of bullets. Using his slash harkens to propel himself into the air. He retracted them, only to shoot them forward to the enemy Knightmare frames and pulled himself toward them. Closing his fists, he punches the front Sutherland.

When it ejected, Suzaku activated the Blaze Luminous, a system that projects energy in the form of a shield on his forearm. When they started firing again, he used his slash harkens to take out the other two.

He kept moving forward, taking out multiple Sutherlands in less than a minute.

Up in an abandoned building, Lelouch was stewing with anxiousness. This radio silence was killing him, he needed to know what was going on so he could act accordingly.

He decided to move toward the opening of the building and look out, only to see a white and gold Knightmare frame taking out what he believes are the terrorists he was organizing. He looked to the IFF map for conformation and noticed that there were no more IFF signals, so this is either Kurama making a mistake, or somehow, Britannia has made a new model.

He got his answer when the Knightmare appeared as if flying and did a vaguely familiar spinning kick at Lelouch.

_"Are you the one in charge?!"_ the white Knightmare's pilot said. Lelouch decided to not answer and backed away just in time for his Q-1 to jump in with her one armed Glasgow.

_"Hey!" _she said through her speakers. _"I'm returning the favor."_ Throwing a punch at the new model, she fired a slash harken at her opponent, only for it to be caught. The white Knightmare then began to apply pressure to the one arm. "I- I can't make it!" She cut her losses and activated the ejection.

Down on the road, Lelouch is making his getaway, still in the Sutherland. "I must remember," he chided himself. "The most important element in battle, is the human one." A beeping noise brought the prince out of his thoughts as he saw the enemy approaching him fast. Thinking quickly, he turned the Knightmare around. "You never give up, do you?!" he yelled as he let loose some bullets, but his opponent just kept coming. "Damn you!" He decided to simply escape by shooting the buildings to cause debris to fall and stall the pilot. His eyes widened however when he noticed a woman with her child falling.

The white Knightmare forwent his pursuit in favor of catching the fallen mother and child and placing them on the ground. Using this as a distraction, Lelouch pulled the ejection and took off.

In the Lancelot, Suzaku was panting and clutching his side as the mother and child took off in fright. 'I can still go on,' he thought. He tried the radio to see if he could get a hold of Cecile, but with no luck. With no instructions, he pursued the ejected cockpit from the Sutherland, only to for his warning bells to go off.

Looking up he saw a green light heading straight for him, fast. "A Knightmare? Flying?"

**Naruto: Pilot of Knightmare Exia**

"Well, what do we have here?" Naruto said as he flew at what he could only see was a new model of Britannian Knightmare frame. Pressing a few buttons, he zoomed in on the new model. It was only a little shorter than his Knightmare and it had an impressive build. It looked good, but, "It is not as good as mine."

Flashing away, Naruto sets himself down 50 yards away in front of his new opponent. Using a code he had taken away from Clovis, he tapped into the radio of the Knightmare and adding his special code with it that would allow him to communicate with his engine.

On his HUD, Naruto saw the face of young man of Japanese descent with brown hair and green eyes. He had a look of shock on his face that Naruto found priceless. He recognized the youth. "Suzaku Kururugi, it has been a while," Naruto stated, getting the desired result of Suzaku looking surprised. "I doesn't surprise me you joined Britannia."

_"Who are you?!" _Suzaku frantically spoke. Naruto found his reaction pretty entertaining. _"Are you with the terrorists?"_

"Now that is insulting," Naruto lost his humor in an instant at the insinuation. "I am not someone who does wanton destruction and needless killing. Clovis ordered for the massacre of all the Japanese in this ghetto just because of a blunder. It is only through my actions and the man in that Sutherland that there won't be as mass graves in this ghetto. I would never touch an innocent."

Suzaku had a look of shock on his face.

"You have pissed me off Suzaku Kururugi, so I hope you are prepared to lose." Naruto cut off the communication and took off towards his opponent.

Suzaku, in a quick moment, shot off one of his slash harkens, only for Naruto to take his shield on his right arm and put it at an angle. The slash harkens hit the shield and shoot up at the deflection from it.

Jumping up and using his own slash harkens at the ground in front of his opposing Knightmare. Using the pull and momentum, Naruto pulled back the left fist and hits the head of Suzaku's Knightmare. When it connected, the force threw his opponent back a good 50 feet. Not going to let up, his land spinners spin out and surged forward again, this time releasing one of his arm blades.

The blade itself is made of a special alloy that Naruto was able to incorporate with a machine he designed to make the blades vibrate at an extremely high frequency. With the vibration, the blade is able to cut through the densest metal on the planet (**A/N: it does not turn red like the other MVS blades**).

Naruto used his blade to cut the slash harken that Suzaku deployed and used his other arm to send another punch that he followed up with a roundhouse kick. However, before Suzaku backed up again, he grabbed the hand that sent the punch and pulled Naruto into a knee. Grabbing the knee, he began to spin around. Suzaku was beginning to panic as he virtually had no control over what was happening.

He made a move and extended his land spinner so that is was on the face of the other Knightmare. He hit the accelerator at full blast as his land spinner. Naruto, still spinning his Knightmare saw the land spinner cover his front camera, blocking the view of the Lancelot.

_"OI!" _the speakers blared out loudly. _"Don't you dare ruin my Exia!"_ Giving out the name of his Knightmare neither helped nor hurt him in the long run. Any files related to his project were destroyed and the only copies he had were in the database of the Knightmare itself. However, it might have helped him as the name Exia would become the name of legends to the Japanese.

He released his hold on Suzaku's Knightmare and sent him flying off the highway their battle was taking place. Suzaku was grabbing his side, small blots of blood were beginning to stain his suit. He realized that his warning sensors were going haywire and looked to see the Exia zooming right toward him. Quickly thinking, Suzaku tried to back away, only to notice that his land spinner was damaged. "What is that Knightmare made out of?" he wondered to himself as he was hit again with a punch.

Using the momentum, however, lifted his knee up into the other Knightmare, only this time the pilot of Exia knew it was coming and moved around the knee.

Naruto extended the arm of Exia so that the blade was pointing at the head of Suzaku's frame. Punching the radio back on he waved at the monitor. "Give up Suzaku, you did well, even though you're injured." It wasn't that hard to figure out for someone like him. All movement is based on how the body feels and how much effort your instincts are willing to let out. If your leg is injured, you limp to relieve the pain. If your arm is bruised, you will subconsciously use the other arm for tasks.

Suzaku's response was to his other land spinner against the wall of a building to twirl himself on the ground and take his opponent's legs out.

Naruto saw what was happening and engaged his fight mode to move over the Lancelot and grab the sides of it. He took it into the air with him, fully intending to throw Suzaku to the ground.

Inside the Lancelot, Suzaku was panicking because, "We're flying?!"

Back with the Naruto, a flash of a friend in a green jumpsuit appeared in his vision. With his brief inspiration, he launched his slash harkens. As they wrapped around his adversary, Naruto pulled them so that their heads faced the ground. Grinning like a mad man, he punched his speaker button and began spin both he and the Lancelot rapidly.

At the G-1 base, Lelouch is about to enter to see his half-brother Clovis, when he saw one Knightmare wrapping its slash harkens around its opponent, in mid-air. Dumbfounded by a Knightmare that is that high off the ground he could not help but wonder what the green light from the unfamiliar Knightmare was emitting. He could only guess that that is the engine that caused the radio silence. He was about to continue into the base when he heard it, Kurama's voice.

_"Witness! The Springtime of YOUTH!"_ He could not understand why, but a shiver ran down his spine. **_"FRONT LOTUS!"_**

An explosion resounded through the ghetto as the two Knightmares descend to ground at high speeds and collided. After some silence, only interrupted by soldiers freaking out and some high pitched man's voice crying, saying something like 'My Lancelot!', Lelouch entered the mobile base of Clovis.

**Naruto: Pilot of Knightmare Exia**

In a hanger close by, it is packed with survivors that Kurama had rounded up. Inside there were members of the resistance cell with guns. One particular loud mouth individual was yelling at a scared woman who laid blame of Shinjuku massacre at the resistance for taking something of Clovis'.

Through the front door, a teenage girl, no older than 17 with red hair, walked through. In front of her was a man in a brown jacket and had brown hair. The girl was Kallen Kozuki and the man was Kaname Ohgi. They too were part of the resistance.

"Ohgi," Kallen spoke up as they weaved through the many survivors, "who was that voice we heard?" It was a mystery that eluded them.

"Which one Kallen?" Ohgi replied. "The one directing us sounded young, but the other sounded much more mature." That was as much as the resistance fighter could offer up.

"I think I saw the older one, not in person, but in a Knightmare. It must have been a new model."

"You mean the one that could fly, right?" Ohgi cupped his chin after he sat down on the concrete floor of the storage hanger. "I saw the battle from a distance. That Knightmare was using moves that should have been impossible, like that last one everyone heard." Referring to the gigantic move where the two Knightmares spun like a drill to the ground. "That particular move, it should have put a lot of strain on the pilot. A lesser man would have died from the G-Force required in that spin. I'm not holding my breath for him to be alive." There was an air of gloom at that mention. Ohgi used to be a teacher, so he would know something like that (**A/N: I don't think they mention what kind of teacher he was, so I'm making it that he was smart enough to understand a little physics**).

However that gloom turned to fear as the doors blasted open revealing a tank and about a dozen soldiers storming in, all with guns at the ready.

"Damnit!" the loudmouthed one swore and turned to Ohgi. "There you see! Instead of following the orders of someone we don't know, we should have used the poison gas!" Turning forward with his own gun at the ready, he clicked the safety off. "Damn Nagata to hell!"

The top of the tank opened up to reveal another soldier, only this one had his face revealed, as opposed to the other soldiers wearing masks. "So," he began, poison dripping from his mouth, "this is where you Eleven vermin scurried off to." He took a look around the hanger to see several dead from the blast and some injured. The ones in the back were well and alive, he even saw a few terrorists in the mix. "Prepare to fire!"

Just as the soldiers were about to fire at the survivors and the terrorists, the speakers disturb them with Prince Clovis' voice saying, _"Attention all forces! Cease fire at once!"_ It got deathly quiet in the hanger. _"I, third prince of Britannia and royal Viceroy of Area 11, hereby command you! All forces are to cease fire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings and property! All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally and without prejudice!"_

Putting up his Knightmare, Naruto caught the broadcast of his friend. 'What is going on?' he wondered. 'Clovis has never had any inclination to actually care for casualties, especially a number.' That is when it hit him. Quickly stowing away his scroll that contained Exia, he flashed to all the locations of his kunai and retrieved them. After he grabbed the last one, he began to glow yellow and he disappeared again.

_"In the name of Clovis la Britannia, cease fire at once! I will allow no further fighting!"_ Inside the G-1, the lights turned off after the broadcast. Clovis sat on his throne in the empty room sans one imposter of a soldier. Clovis could not help but feel a cold shiver go down his spine. That imposter had managed to get past his security detail, what was left of it, and managed to empty the room at a mere command. "Are you satisfied?" he questioned his captor.

"Very," the imposter replied, taking off his helmet. Clovis could not see him due to the shadows but he could make out the amethyst eyes in the dark. "Well done."

Taking his right hand, Clovis rested his hand on it. "And what shall we do now? Sing some ballads, or can I indulge you in a game of chess?"

The imposter, still holding his gun began to walk out of the shadows. "That has a familiar ring," he replied. "Don't you remember?" he taunted. "We used to play together all the time at the Aries Villa, of course, I would always win."

Clovis could feel a familiar smirk on the imposter's face. "Who are you?" he said with narrowed eyes. Only for them to widen when familiar locks of hair and a narrowed face came into the light. Getting up from his throne, Clovis had his hands out like he was reaching for something. "Impossible…" he barely whispers.

"It's been a long time, big brother." Lelouch, fully immersed in the light from the window, was now in perfect view. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, have returned." A certain fire ignited in Lelouch's eyes as he said that. "And I intend to change everything."

"No!" Clovis denied, surprising Lelouch. "My brother and sister died in the invasion of Japan!" Clovis was frantic now. This is why he wished to be Viceroy of Area 11, to find them, but after 6 years of searching he gave up. "I just came to terms with their deaths and now you dare mock me with his face!" Tears began forcing themselves out of his eyes. "6 years, I searched for them! Hoping to find them alive! I will not have sully his name!" He began to march towards the imposter, only to stop at the reminder that he is being held at gunpoint.

Lelouch could not help but pity his half-brother before him. He had seen Clovis get emotional before, but never like this. Even if he was acting, it was too much, even for him. "When we were little, when I came close to beating you in chess you would either use Nunnally to make me go easy on you or you would simply flip the board." More proof that he was who he claimed to be. "And I would still win. You were always a terrible loser."

Clovis could not believe what he was hearing. Only people that were in the Aries Villa could know such a detail. Forgoing the thought of being held at gunpoint, he lunged forward and embraced his long lost brother, only to be pushed away and sat back down on the throne, now with the gun at his head. "Why? Why are you doing this?" he questioned.

"I have my reasons."

"Lelouch, please, put the gun down."

"Why? So you can convince me to be a tool in your bid to the throne? I don't think so. Now…" Lelouch's left eye glowed with a sigil of some sort. "Tell me what you know of my mother's murder."

Clovis' eyes grew dull and a red ring formed around his eyes. "The murderer," he started, "is unknown. Schneizel and Cornelia know the details better than I."

"They were at the heart of this?" His only response was a clenching of the teeth from Clovis. "That is all you know then?" He released the Geass he had on his brother.

Clovis was beginning to panic, not even noticing the lapse of memory. The last thing he saw was the barrel of the gun Lelouch was holding before everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm sorry to leave a serious cliffhanger there. I just want to get a few things out of the way before I end this chapter and submit it. First, the pairing shall be…**

**… **

**… **

**Cornelia! I know that some of you guys will be mad that it won't be Cecile or someone else like that. I want to say that it is only speculation that she and Guilford had romantic feelings for one another.**

**Second, are my words on one of the greatest pieces of work of all time. The last chapter of Naruto came out yesterday and it saddens me greatly. Throughout this whole website, references to Naruto can be seen in so many other stories. Naruto is the reason that I am now a pacifist with an attitude, lol. He has touched a lot of people in this world and the world would be a better place if we all embraced the ideals of this wonderful series. **

**Masashi Kishimoto, thank you for gifting us with your wonderful story for the past 15 years.**

**Read &amp; Review, it's just good manners.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass.**

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I have recently made a HUGE move and money has been tight, so most of my time has been drawn to working my ass off. When I get home, I'm so tired I actually fall asleep at 8:00 then I wake up at 5 to do it all again. I finally actually have living arrangements and I'm currently uploading this from a Starbucks, so enjoy reading as much as I had writing.**

_Summary: During the final battle Naruto is thrown into far away universe where racism and oppression is rampant in the country known as Japan, or to Britannians, Area 11. Naruto, finding his resolve, sets out to create peace in this world. 6 years later, he sets his plans in motion, but there was a snag, as someone named Zero emerged._

"_No!" Clovis denied, surprising Lelouch. "My brother and sister died in the invasion of Japan!" Clovis was frantic now. This is why he wished to be Viceroy of Area 11, to find them, but after 6 years of searching he gave up. "I just came to terms with their deaths and now you dare mock me with his face!" Tears began forcing themselves out of his eyes. "6 years, I searched for them! Hoping to find them alive! I will not have sully his name!" He began to march towards the imposter, only to stop at the reminder that he is being held at gunpoint._

_Lelouch could not help but pity his half-brother before him. He had seen Clovis get emotional before, but never like this. Even if he was acting, it was too much, even for him. "When we were little, when I came close to beating you in chess you would either use Nunnally to make me go easy on you or you would simply flip the board." More proof that he was who he claimed to be. "And I would still win. You were always a terrible loser."_

_Clovis could not believe what he was hearing. Only people that were in the Aries Villa could know such a detail. Forgoing the thought of being held at gunpoint, he lunged forward and embraced his long lost brother, only to be pushed away and sat back down on the throne, now with the gun at his head. "Why? Why are you doing this?" he questioned. _

"_I have my reasons."_

"_Lelouch, please, put the gun down."_

"_Why? So you can convince me to be a tool in your bid to the throne? I don't think so. Now…" Lelouch's left eye glowed with a sigil of some sort. "Tell me what you know of my mother's murder."_

_Clovis' eyes grew dull and a red ring formed around his eyes. "The murderer," he started, "is unknown. Schneizel and Cornelia know the details better than I."_

"_They were at the heart of this?" His only response was a clenching of the teeth from Clovis. "That is all you know then?" He released the Geass he had on his brother._

_Clovis was beginning to panic, not even noticing the lapse of memory. The last thing he saw was the barrel of the gun Lelouch was holding before everything went dark._

_**Chapter 4: Kurama, Japan's Ninja**_

Lelouch wiped Clovis' blood from his face. He just killed his brother, knowing that his sister would surely be sad when she heard of his death. But it had to be done. His half-brother had committed a major crime against humanity for the sake of covering his own ass. Even his father, the Emperor, would have punished Clovis harshly for this action.

He shakily placed the gun into the suit he was wearing. He felt like he needed to throw up. No matter how many times he told himself to get over it, he couldn't do it. Clovis was still a human. And not just any human. Despite his attitude, Clovis was still one of his favorite siblings. He was kind to anyone family and Lelouch enjoyed the times they spent together at the Aries Villa.

"What the hell did you do?!" a familiar voice yelled. Lelouch looked to the entrance of the G-1 mobile base to see Kurama standing there. Lelouch had enough noble training to know that Kurama's body language exuded anger. "He was not armed! And you killed him!" Kurama stomped over to Lelouch's face, him being too shocked to pull his gun again. "And he was your brother!"

Lelouch took a step back and raised his gun at the masked man, only for him to throw a knife right at the gun. This caused Lelouch to drop it and look at it in slight panic. The knife was imbedded in the barrel of the gun. He took another step back only to trip over his brother's corpse.

'Who is this man?' the thought ringing through Lelouch's head as he scrambled to get on his feet. "I command you to die!" he says, using his Geass for the fourth time today. He watched with satisfaction as the masked man took out his knife and stabbed himself in the neck. Only the satisfaction did not last as the whole body exploded into smoke. "What?"

"So that is how it works, huh?" said a voice he should not be hearing behind him. "It's a hypnotic spell that leaves no memory of when a person is under. What a dangerous power you have." Kurama emerged from the shadows behind the throne. "I should probably just kill you just for having that power… but I won't." Lelouch did not know why but he let out a breath of relief. "You have a very dangerous power, Lelouch vi Britannia. I advise you temper that power with humility, there is no way it is infallible."

His relief, however, was short lived as a realization came to him. He knew that he and Clovis were brothers. He KNEW what that represented!

"And why not?" Lelouch replied, still a little unnerved. If this man knew who he was, then he represented a danger to Nunnally. "If you know who I am, then I will certainly not hold back on any expenses hunting you down. How will I know that you will not turn me in, instead?" His blood was racing. The threat of being discovered didn't come close to the threat of what would happen to his sister. "I command you to die!" He ordered it again, only this time something different happened; nothing.

"Ah so it does have limitations," Kurama mused. "But is it that you cannot make the same order twice or that you cannot use your power on the same person twice." Those questions were certainly swimming through the former prince's head.

'But how did he-?'

"Survive in the first place?"

'Can he-?'

"Read my mind?" Kurama began to laugh out loud. It was dry and very sarcastic. "Now that would be interesting, now would it? No, your body language and facial expressions tell me all I need to know. To answer your first question is… a secret!"

For some reason, Lelouch felt the massive urge to fall over, but kept his composure.

"How do I know you won't tell anyone who I am?" Lelouch needed to know. He needed something that can be leveraged against this masked man.

"You don't." Kurama took a step forward and got down to face level with the former prince. "But I am a man of my word. If you don't believe me then believe this: tomorrow the news will likely run a story that favors the military and Britannia as a whole. Something along the lines as terrorists using "poison gas"." He threw up his fingers and did the quotations thing. "I will hack into all the news networks, and will reveal what truly happened, with video footage to back it up."

And with that, Kurama disappeared from Lelouch's sight. 'So,' Lelouch thought, 'just have to trust him? Trust is earned, and you have not earned it.' He clenched his hands into tight fists, 'And you know too much. My plan has no need for liabilities. But… what kind of person would I be if I didn't give you a chance. Ok. You have your chance.' Walking out of the G-1, there was one other thought that plagued his mind, how did he disappear like that?

**Next Day**

"Wake up!" Lelouch felt a roll of paper smacking against his head. When he opened his eyes, he sees his old friend Milly Ashford wielding said roll of paper. Looking down he noticed that he had fallen asleep working on the school club budget. "I saw your hand stop moving!"

"Well, you don't have to beat me up over it, do you?" Lelouch replied.

Rivalz had a smirk on his face as he looked onto the interaction. "HA! That's what you get for ditching me yesterday," he says as he leans back in his chair.

"Yeah, what was up with you yesterday?" Shirley Fenette, the auburn haired girl sitting next to the former prince, said.

Lelouch tried to come up with an answer but was quickly interrupted by another smack on the head. "That doesn't matter." Milly Ashford, the president of the student council at Ashford Academy. The blonde haired girl gave Lelouch another smack on the head for good measure. "We need to straighten out the club activites budget or else there won't be enough money for anything at all."

"And if it comes to that point," Nina Einstein, looked up from her computer to reply.

"Yeah and we don't want the equestrian club riding in on horseback," Rivalz chimed in.

"GUTS!" Milly yelled so loud that everyone rubbed their ears.

"You trying that guts spell of yours again, Madame President?" Rivalz quipped.

"Yeah, I want you people to start putting your all into this."

"I don't think your magic is working Milly," Lelouch said.

"Actually," Shirley spoke up, "it's gotten me going."

"Supple and willing, that's what I like," Milly said in a sultry tone.

"I train hard in the gymnastics club." Shirley, exuding a confident posture.

"That's not what I was getting at," Milly replied looking at Shirley with a look that made Shirley very uncomfortable. "You're a ten." Shirley looked at the President very confused. "From what I've seen in the girls' bathroom anyway, you've been filling out in all the right places, huh."

"What, what are you talking about, you perv?!"

While this was going on, Naruto and his clones were infiltrating the main hub that controls the TV stations. The emperor is notoriously a control freak. He needs for everything to run his way and no one else's. Even if it doesn't go his way, he is devious enough to make it work for him. Naruto held no illusions that what he was going to do would faze the emperor whatsoever. In fact, he fully suspected that the giant of a man to somehow spin his message towards justifying his quest to conquer the world.

Naruto had made many clones prior to this mission. However, he still needed someone to run his company. So he had one there. He needed to get ahead over what happened at Shinjuku. His company was the leader in medical science, even if he didn't have the leading scientists and doctors, so naturally, a heavy burden fell upon him to make sure that the people of the ghetto got medical supplies.

But back to him, he was currently under a transformation jutsu to navigate the broadcasting hub without interference. He came up to a white door with the sign above it flashing live. He quietly opened the door and shut it without making a sound. Releasing his jutsu revealed Naruto in his Kurama getup, with a white cloak and hood. A standard one that was worn by the captains of ANBU.

In front of him, everyone in the booth stopped working and turned around. "HELLO!" Naruto exclaimed and went into action. Naruto moved to the closest person and quickly knocked them out. Quickly following up, he attacked the remaining people in the sound room and cut the link of the current story being broadcasted. Naruto created some more clones after everyone was knocked out.

He had his clones take control of the station and began setting up with the picture of a nine-tailed fox on a banner behind the desk and taking off the lettering of the desk.

Back at Ashford Academy, the students' televisions cut off from the news, drawing Lelouch's attention.

**(Play 'Madder Sky')**

'Is he doing it now?' Lelouch thought back to what Kurama had said yesterday, about the news.

A few seconds later, the channel blinked back. Only this was different. In the back was a red banner, with a nine-tailed fox on it, and the anchor's desk was crudely painted over with 'Kurama'.

"_Hello, Britannia,"_ Kurama began as he was sitting behind the desk. _"This is currently being broadcasted over all channels, so do yourselves a favor and not try to change your channel." _Sure enough, the student tried changing the channel, only for it to be the same thing. _"See? I told you. Now to get to the point. Your government has been lying to you. It was not the terrorists that wiped out the Shinjuku ghetto. It was your army, under orders from Prince Clovis, who had committed this horrible and unjust act, all as a guise to hide the fact that he had created chemical weapons."_

Kurama lifted his hand and a screen appeared on the TV and immediately an audio clip began playing. _"If knowledge of this gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you! Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!" _The audio ended and all the students present began to get in an uproar. That was Clovis' voice alright, he had given many speeches so it was very recognizable. _"By the way, the following footage is unsuitable for children, or people in general, it's pretty gruesome." _

The screen began playing footage of the Britannian soldiers mercilessly slaughtering innocent people in the ghetto. Children, women, and the elderly were not spared. _"By now you have seen enough so I will spare your eyes. You have been revealed the truth. I know some of you will not believe but that is the unfortunate truth of the universe. There will always be naysayers." _Kurama gave a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. _"But onto other matters. My name is Kurama. I am trained in the ancient art of ninjutsu. Technically speaking, I am a ninja. But that is unimportant. My purpose here today is to inform you. To inform you of my future involvement in these affairs. My goal is to achieve peace. So anyone involved in the disruption of peace, be it terrorism or a corrupt politician will be met with swift justice. Which is why I am here to tell you that Prince Clovis has been murdered." _ Now this caused an uproar in the class. _"Well murdered isn't a right term, executed more like it. He carried out an act of evil so that he wouldn't lose his social standing. This is inexcusable."_

The TV began showing several pictures of various nobles and police officers. _"These various people you see here are just the beginning. Police officers who take bribes from refrain dealers to nobles that bribe and cheat their way to the top. This is just the beginning." _And the screen went blank.

**And this is the long awaited chapter 4. I'm not gonna lie, I lost the will to continue this story, as it happens to me and a lot of other writers. But I'm gonna focus all my attention on this story and I look to have R1 completed by next year, I hope.**


End file.
